The Manager with Narcolepsy
by Nessqueely
Summary: I don't like summaries! ;w; Miyuki is the manager for Seirin's Basketball club. But she's not the kind that they would've liked to have. She doesn't work, constantly eats, and falls asleep! How did they get stuck with her? If you want to know more about her, then read the story.
1. The Student with Narcolepsy!

**I know NOTHING about Basketball, or sports in general, so if I say something wrong then please forgive me. v.v Hopefully the chapter isn't too short. ;w;**

**Also, please note that in real life, I don't curse. ;w; I absolutely do not like it, but I'm only writing it because it's something that Miyuki would do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KnB characters but Miyuki and Lina (though she'll come in here eventually). But it would be cool if I did own it! (Also, instead of writing Himuro for Miyuki, I'll be using her first name because it'd cause some confusion when I get to the scene that Tatsuya appears in. :) Hopefully that's alright with you guys!) **

**On with the story!**

**Edit: ****I forgot to give credit to Kou Matsuzuki for the Narcoleptic idea (with his own character Ichirou Nishikawa in his manga Happy Cafe). I was informed that I hadn't given him credit before, and I felt really ashamed about it. v.v So, thank you Mr./Ms. Reviewer for telling me to give the Matsuzuki credit! ^^**

.

.

.

_"And the moral of the story is that you don't remember what happened. What you remember becomes what happened." -John Green_

.

.

.

_ Attention Readers,_

_My name is Miyuki Himuro. Before any of you ask me something, yes, I am in the Himuro family and yes Tatsuya is my older brother, but he's not my actual brother. You see, of course you can't actually see my life from my eyes, I was taken from my mother when I was about six years old because one, she wasn't able to take care of me properly, and two she was a hardcore drug addict. _

_I'm not going to tell you my whole 'sob story', so I'll just tell you what I'm like physically and personality wise. I am sixteen years old, I have black hair that parts at the left, my bangs cover my right eye, my eyes are purple (which isn't an actual color, but that's not part of this story), my skin is slightly darker than others (I'm not a Ganguro idiots), I have a beauty mark on my lower lip, pretty slim for my height, my cup size is a D or DD (I don't constantly look at them, so I'm not sure), and my hair length is about to the middle of my back. Also I'm 5'6" or 167.64 centimeters. Whichever one you prefer to use._

_I look nice right? Hah, I really don't know because I don't like to look at myself, but now let's go to my personality. _

_I'm a narcoleptic (fall asleep at any random time but only when I get hungry in my case), dry-humored, I have trust issues, problems with detecting humor, and I'm not 'disciplined' (pfft, whatever). So my 'narcoleptic' thing, my mother use to come home late (like really late) and every night I wanted to have dinner with her. Well, I kept on falling asleep before she would come home. _

_And one time when she came home and I was asleep, she had gotten this idea where she'll stick some food in my mouth to see if I'll eat it (which I did and then I woke up) and that's how I got narcolepsy. Now, the only thing that can keep me awake is by eating food. But the idiotic teachers at Seirin High School take away my food and get mad at me when I fell asleep. _

_It's not my fault that I have narcolepsy, but it is their fault for making the lectures so fucking boring._

_Anyway, I went to an 'orphange' (which completely sucked balls) and got 'adopted' four months later._

_After I got adopted, obviously I packed all of my stuff and moved into their house, but I also tried my best to leave them before they left me (part of my trust issues). The police kept on catching me and kept on giving me to my 'parents', but anyway, we moved to The United States of America (because to me, America alone makes me think of Canada and Mexico as well as the United States) and we stayed there until the end of Middle School._

_I met Tigger Kagami (Yes, his name is Taiga, but I don't care. I'm going to call him Tigger) the same time Tatsuya met with him. In all honesty, I thought that he was weird at first then after I got to know him, I thought that he was an idiot. _

_I think I'm done with this introduction letter... So-_

_._

Miyuki fell asleep as soon as she was about to finish the introduction to the story. The sound of a pen was heard in the room as it rolled off of a desk that was currently holding the upper part of Miyuki's body, journal, books, and potato chip bag.

As of right now, the current location that our main character is in Japan where the 'star' is living. It is two weeks into the new school year and the reunion of Miyuki and Kagami wasn't very fulfilling as one may think.

**Chapter 1: The Student with Narcolepsy!**

It was the beginning of a new school year in Seirin High and freshmen were flooding the gates of the high school. Inside the gates there were different clubs trying to get the freshmen to join their club.

"Are you interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

Were the first things that you were able to hear, but as you got further into the crowd, others could be heard as well.

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming, it feels great!"

Miyuki stood with a grocery bag filled with snacks. She wore the girls' uniform but had worn tan tights underneath. The tanned tights against her slightly tanned skin made it look as though she wasn't wearing them.

She was eating a lollipop that had multiple different flavors in it. When Miyuki walked, boys would immediately ask her to join their club. To some she would completely ignore them while others she would say, "I don't have any interest in your shitty club so please piss off." At least she was nice enough to ask them politely, but Miyuki knew that her 'parents' wouldn't have approved of her language.

Quite frankly, she didn't care about what they would think. Her 'inability' to be disciplined' was of much use to her because it allowed her to not care about others (and this is where her trust issues and non-discipline takes place) as much as other people would.

As she was walking, she heard something that really caught her attention.

"Basketball! Basketball club, how'd you like to join the basketball club?" A boy with a monkey face began to call out to others. Miyuki looked at them as she began to eat a cracker stick that tasted like octopus.

"Koganei, you can't be serious." A boy (who had black hair and onyx eyes) beside him said. Koganei looked at him.

"How am I supposed to say it?" He asked the boy.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" Miyuki was very curious as she wondered if the boy was being serious about that or not (also this is where we see her inability to detect humor).

"I've have enough of your jokes Izuki." Koganei told him with an unpleased facial expression. Miyuki began to walk over to them after a while.

"Mitobe, make sure that they hear you!" The one called Mitobe looked at his smaller friend (cause he was quite tall), smiled, nodded, and proceeded to hand out flyers in silence. Koganei had sweat dropped at his friend and mumbled to himself, "You're not gonna do it are you?"

As soon as Miyuki had gotten to where they were at, she was already on her second cracker stick. She poked Koganei's shoulder. He turned around and was a bit startled.

"Can I have a flyer?" They looked at her and the only one who actually did as she asked was Mitobe. She took it with her left hand (because the right one was holding her snacks) and then proceeded to ask where the stand was at.

Mitobe pointed where it was at, Miyuki thanked him, and then made her way. As she walked, she vaguely noticed a head of teal hair passing her by.

She ignored it and continued to walk towards the stand that contained more information about the Basketball club. As she got halfway there, she realized that she was almost out of snacks. 'Might as well make them last.' She thought to herself as she got out a family value sized bag of chips.

At the stand where the basketball club information was at, there sat Riko and Hyuuga. Riko had just gotten done with a freshmen that had just signed up for the club. As soon as the kid left, she looked at the application sheets.

"Just a few more would be nice." She said as soon as she finished a sigh. Hyuuga looked at her and made a comment.

"We couldn't get ten."

"We're just getting started. We're a new school after all, if we win Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." Riko told him as she smiled. Hyuuga just sweat dropped at her.

"Are you casually adding more pressure on your captain?" He seemed to ask her.

"Hyuuga-kun, have you always been this delicate?" She smiled at him as she asked him that.

Hyuuga lowered his head as his elbows were on the table. "I will try my best... I will do my best..."

Miyuki had gotten to them by the time Hyuuga finished his sentence. She ate a chip and then let her voice be heard.

"Is this the basketball club?" She held the flyer up as her eyes bordely looked at them. Hyuuga and Riko looked at her and wondered if she was ready to sleep anytime soon.

"Um, yeah..." Hyuuga spoke out for the both of them. Miyuki took a seat and set her bag of snacks beside her while her chip bag sat on her lap.

"I wanna join." She told them blantly. They blinked at her. Then Riko rushingly got out a form.

"Of-of course! Please fill this out." Miyuki took a pen that was already on the table and began to write her name down. Riko began to introduce herself to Miyuki and wanted Hyuuga to do the same.

"My name is Aida, Riko, and I am the coach of the basketball team."

"I'm Hyuuga, Junpei, captain of the basketball team."

Miyuki looked at them and nodded. She continued to eat her chips and continued to write down her information.

She didn't say much to them, but after she finished writing she introduced herself.

"Himuro, Miyuki. You're new manager." And with that she left them. Riko took the filled out form and looked at it, though she seemed to have noticed something that was left out.

"Himuro-san, you forgot to write down your reasons for joining the club!" Miyuki heard Riko and looked back at her with bored eyes.

"My reasons for joining are for only for me to know. If telling you means that I'll need to have complete trust in you, then I'd rather keep it to myself." And with that she left them once more. Riko and Hyuuga looked at her with disbelief in their faces.

"Okay, rude little brat." Riko muttered underneath her breath.

"Yeah, but at least we have a manager now. Even if she is rude and bratty." Hyuuga told his friend.

"True, and we have about ten applications in now. Though a few more would be nice." She said. "I wonder how recruitment is going? If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be..." Suddenly, Koganei appeared in front of her with tears running down his face.

"The new students are here." He told her. Looking at him, she noticed that Koganei was being held by the scruff of the shirt, like a young puppy.

"What?" She continued to look at him until a voice called out.

"Is this the basketball club?" He asked them. Looking up, she saw who was carrying monkey faced boy. A new student with red hair, matching eyes, thick eyebrows that split at the ends, and held an intense aura around them. And also not to mention that this new student was male. Both Hyuuga and Riko gazed at the boy with awe.

"Yeah." Riko nodded her head. _Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger! _She thought to herself as she looked at him some more.

The intense boy began to speak again. "I want to join," he pulled the seat that was placed in front of him out and sat in it while placing Koganei on the table, "the basketball club." Riko blinked and then a smile formed on her lips.

"Um, welcome, welcome!" Was the greeting that she gave to the boy. She told him to "wait a minute" as she grabbed a cup of tea and placed it in front of him. Intense boy picked up the cup and began to drink it. "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure that someone of your build would be-"

"I don't care." The boy interrupted her as she was in the middle of her sentence. "I'm going after I write my name." Then he began to write down information that he thought was necessary to write down. Hyuuga boorishly looked at him. When the boy was done, Riko picked up the form and glanced at it. _Kagami, Taiga huh? Certainly fits him. _Once more, the reason for joining was left empty.

"You don't have a reason for joining?" She asked him out loud. Kagami finished the rest of his tea and let out a sigh before getting up from his seat.

"Not really." He crumpled the cup and began to get out of the seat that he was sitting in.

"Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." He started to walk away, but then stopped for a moment as he threw the crushed cup behind him. That cup landed inside of a waste bin.

Riko saw that the cup made it into the bin and looked at the direction that Kagami had gone. Somewhere in the distance Kagami was glaring behind him for some odd reason. Though going back to the stall, Koganei made sure that the freshmen was out of hearing distance before he shakily voiced out his opinion on the boy.

"He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?"

"He's one in a million." A familiar voice beckoned.

"You, where have you been hiding?!" Koganei yelled at him. Hyuuga ignored the bickering of the two boys and looked at the sign-up sheet that was out in front of him.

"Kagami Taiga... He went to an American Middle School. Must have learned from the source." Then he looked at Miyuki's form and noticed that she also went to American Middle School. "Himuro-san also went to America? I wonder if they ever met."

Riko turned to Hyuuga and said something to him. "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." When Koganei glanced at the booth, he noticed a form that was all filled out. So he picked it up and then told Riko that she forgot that one piece of paper.

"Oh, sorry." She took it and began to read the information. "Let's see, Kuroko, Tetsuya... Huh? I was here this whole time, but I don't remember him at all." Out of the three papers, Kuroko's was the only one that had a reason written down. Riko had looked at it very closely before gasping.

"What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked as she was in the middle of her gasp.

"H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!"

Hyuuga had a look of disbelief in his eyes and he said: "Teiko? You mean _the _Teiko?" Then he took the paper from Riko so that he could get a better look at it.

Riko smiled and then began to say this: "Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

Hyuuga continued to look at the paper before repeating the phrase. "Generation of Miracles..." He turned to look at Riko. "That famous group?"

Nodding, Riko became frustrated that she wasn't able to "remember that golden egg's face?" The scene goes to a different location of the school where Kagami was walking in front of a boy with teal hair and matching teal eyes, who was currently reading a book.

Going to another different part of the school, Miyuki was making her way to the actual school building. Some people, mainly guys, would swarm around her and ask her to join their club. She would tell them to, "Piss off." Before shaving a few of them out of her way.

Riko: "And that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!" As soon as she finished that sentence, the tealette continued to read his book for about one or two seconds before looking up to see Kagami.

.

.

.

It was after school when the boys' basketball club gathered in the gymnasium for their first try-out.

"All right, looks like all of the first years are here!" One of the second years had said.

There were seven new students that were lined up in two rows. At the one end, there was a freshmen that caught a look at Riko and nudged a boy on his left with his left elbow. The boy looked at him and then leaned in when the other boy began to speak.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"Isn't she a second year?" The other boy asked him.

"If only she were sexier." As soon as he got done with that sentence, a pair of fists hit the back of their heads. Now the person who did that was Hyuuga.

"Morons, you're wrong." His face was stoic as well as his voice.

The two boys held the back of their heads and saw Riko move to the front of the whole freshmen. She wore a pink whistle around her neck and held a clipboard in her left arm.

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." That was her introduction to them.

There was a pause before all of the boys yelled out, "What?" It was noticeable that only the freshmen were baffled by Riko being the coach of the BOYS basketball club. One kid was very confused and pointed at an older man that sat on a chair in the back.

"It's not him?"

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko looked behind her as she introduced their advisor. Takeda smiled at them.

"Are you serious?"

"You've got to be kidding."

Riko began to walk a little ways in front of them. "Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, you guys..." Her back was towards them as she paused for a moment. Then she spun around and yelled out, "Take off your shirt!"

There was a moment of silence before the freshmen said, "Huh?" exclaimed "What?", and asked "Why?" As Riko heard the freshmen say all of this she smiled at them.

Now that their shirts were off, Riko began to look at them and made some pointers for the guys.

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak." She told one boy who wore green shorts, "I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team."

"O-Okay." Was the only thing that the boy replied with.

Riko looked at the boy that was next to him and told him "You're too stiff. Do some stretches after you bathe."

The freshmen were surprised about how she knew exactly what they did without even watching them do it.

"Seriously? She's right." Hyuuga smiled a bit as he looked at her.

"How did she know that ("You... You should strengthen up a bit.") just from looking at us?" Another student asked. It was then when Hyuuga began to tell them about how she knows those things.

"Her dad's ("Try some sprints on your own.") a sport's trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."

As of right now, Riko was staring, or gaping, at Kagami. Kagami stared back at her before asking, "What?"

_What... What is this? _Instead of actual numbers for Kagami, there were little icons that showed her his physical abilities. Granted there were some numbers, but it was mainly icons and small pictures.

_All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such raw talent!_ She thought as she continued to look at Kagami. Kagami looked down at her while being silent.

The scene goes out a bit and shows that Hyuuga calls out to Riko. "Coach! What're you staring at?" Riko's attention to Kagami was broken as she looked at her clipboard, "Sorry! Um..."

"You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one." Hyuuga had told her.

"Really? Huh?" Looking down at her clipboard once more she noticed that there were two people missing from the group. She then looked around the gym while raising her voice for all the people to hear, "Is Kuroko-kun and Himuro-san here?"

When Kagami heard the name Himuro, half of him was shocked and was expecting to see the son while the other part was also shocked and was expecting to see the (adoptive) daughter.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko and the girl from America..." Hyuuga made a comment. Every person in the gymnasium began to talk amongst themselves about the said middle school.

_I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him._ Riko began to scan the area as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Looks like they're not here today." She said as she raised the hand that was used to rub the back of her neck up in the air. "All right, let's get started with practice!" Just then, there was a boy with teal hair and milky white skin appeared in front of her.

"Um, excuse me." Once again there was a short moment of silence and Riko froze as Kuroko said one more thing to her. "I'm Kuroko." His hand was raised half way and his face bore a stoic expression.

Of course when she saw him appear in front of her out of thin air she screamed and moved back a bit. Hyuuga was surprised at the situation as well and then exclaimed, "What? How long have you been there?"

Kuroko turned his gaze at Hyuuga while calmly telling him, "I've been here the whole time."

_He was right in front of me and I didn't notice? What? Did he say he's Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible! _Riko thought as she looked at Kuroko with disbelieving eyes.

Koganei and Hyuuga ran up to them. "What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" He couldn't have been a regular." Both Riko and Kuroko looked at Koganei as he was speaking.

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" Hyuuga commented and then they all looked at Kuroko.

"I played in games." Was all he said.

Hyuuga closed his eyes and smiled. "Right?" He then opened them again. "What?"

Koganei: "What?"

Both: "What?"

Riko looked at them with annoyance as they exclaimed their "What?" Kagami was pretty calm about the whole situation and thought to himself _Generation of Miracles? What's that?_

Before the second years were able to ask Kuroko anything else, two students came through the entrance of the gymnasium. One student held a girl with long black hair on his back while the other ran up to the group.

"Excuse me, but can you help us?" The boy had short brown hair and narrow brown eyes.

Riko, Hyuuga and Koganei looked at the boy before saying, "Sure." The boy looked behind him and motioned for the other boy to come over to them. So the other boy (who had longish black hair) did as told and when he got close, the brunette got the girl off of his friend's back.

"We found this girl sleeping on the floor by the shoe lockers." He set her down on the floor. Only three people knew who she was and they called out her name.

"Miyuki Himuro?" The two boys that brought her were surprised to find out that they knew her.

"Is that her name?" The boy who carried Miyuki on his back asked. Riko, Hyuuga, Koganei, and Kagami walked up to them. When Hyuuga and Koganei got a closer look at her face, their own faces blushed a deep red. She looked like Sleeping Beauty to them, even her drool was cute.

But to Kagami and Riko, she looked like just any other girl sleeping.

"What all have you tried?" Riko looked at the boys.

"We tried shaking her, poking her, lightly patting her face (more like slapping it), pour some water on her..." And the list went on. Kagami sighed inwardly as he listened to them.

"Have you tried giving her food?" He asked them. He got to where Miyuki was sleeping at and got on one knee.

They all looked at him with confused faces. Kagami ignored the looks and just stared at the boys. They shook their heads. One of the boys (the one with the short brown hair) began to speak.

"No, but I don't think that it'll-" Kagami cut him off.

"It'll work, it seems stupid but it'll work." Kagami said. "So, who has food on them?" He asked around. Everyone just looked at each other until Koganei remembered that he had melon bread in his school bag (now why he has it, we will never know).

"I've got some melon bread." Koganei told Kagami.

"Bring it over then." Kagami told him and Koganei did as told. When he gave Kagami the wrapped melon bread, Kagami opened the bag and began to lift the upper part of Miyuki's body. As this was happening, a lot of the people in the gym saw sparkles, bubbles, and a pink flowers behind Kagami and the sleeping Miyuki.

"Come on, wake up!" Kagami yelled at her as he was shoving the bread in her mouth and the pretty Shojou background ended. Every person that saw him do that was shocked and nearly yelled at him until they saw Miyuki wake up automatically.

"Ah, nice nap..." Was the very first thing that she said. Her face was blank and her voice was just as blank. She began to munch on the bread and everyone thought of the same thing: _I can't believe that worked._

"Good job, Taiga." Miyuki didn't even need to look up to see who woke her up. She continued to munch on the bread.

"Tell me "Thanks". Not "Good Job" Miyuki." He said to her in annoyance. Riko and Hyuuga heard them speak to each other in familiarity.

"Do you two know each other?" Riko asked them. The both of them nodded and Miyuki told them how they know each other.

"We met back in the States ("You could just say America Miyuki."), my older brother and I went to the same elementary school as him. And Taiga it's rude to speak while I'm speaking." She slapped his forehead.

"Plus I will not call the United Stated of America, 'America' because there are people who tend to think of Canada, United States of America, and Mexico when they hear 'America'." She told him once more. Riko nodded at them as she looked at Izuki with an unbearing question in mind.

"Why did you have that melon bread with you Koganei-kun?" Koganei thought about it and wondered the exact same thing.

"I'm not sure, maybe someone wanted to make me appear again?" He said in a questioning tone.

.

The scene quickly changes to a girl sitting on her bed wearing a black tank top and black shorts, olive skin, thick coffee brown hair with blonde high lights, and eating Sopes. Her room was a mess and she suddenly looks up from typing up a story that is being made for a basketball anime.

"Well, way to go Koganei... Way. to. go." The girl, who is obviously the author of this story, was not happy with the sudden situation right now.

.

Going back to the world of Kuroko, Miyuki gets up from the floor and finishes the rest of the bread.

"My name is Miyuki Himuro. First year at Seirin High School, and I just want every single one of you people to know that no matter how long we stay together I will not give you my trust, nor will we become best buddies. Understand?" She made her introduction to the basketball club. The boys looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "Oh, before I forget, I'm also your new manager."

The second years were the most surprised at her when she said that she wouldn't give them her trust and that she was their manager. The two boys that brought her to them somehow vanished into thin air (A/N: Just remembered about them) much to everyone's knowledge.

"Also," Kagami began to speak to them as he also got up from the floor, "if she falls asleep just shove something to eat in her mouth." He caught Miyuki by the scruff of her collar (because she was falling asleep again) and shoved another piece of melon bread in her mouth.

The everyone looked at them with shocked faces. They all asked, "What?" And Miyuki gave them an answer.

"When I get hungry, I get sleepy." Her voice was a little muffled since she had food in her mouth, but they were able to understand what she said.

"Once she's sleeping, she won't wake up until you feed her." Kagami informed them. As Miyuki was eating her bread, she noticed Kuroko standing behind them.

"Hey, who's he?" Miyuki pointed at Kuroko. Everyone looked at the direction that Miyuki was pointing at and yelled when they saw Kuroko standing there.

_We forgot about him!_ Was the thought that they, except for Miyuki, all shared. Riko remembered what they were doing before Miyuki came into the picture and ran over to him.

"Take off your shirt!" Riko ordered him. Miyuki looked at them in confusion and continued to eat the bread that was given to her.

"What? Okay." Kuroko obeyed her and took off his shirt. When his shirt was off, Riko's eyes widened as she saw his numbers.

.

.

.

It was late in the evening and Riko was riding the public bus home. She wore black and yellow head phones that had a smiley face on the ears. She looked outside as she began to remember the numbers that she saw on Kuroko.

_Who is he? His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. _The bus came to a stop and Riko turned her gaze at the front of the bus instead of outside. _On top of that, he's already almost at his limit. _The bus began to move again after a short while. _There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team._

Going away from the bus, the next scene is at a basketball court where a ball is being thrown into the hoop of the basket. _What on Earth..._ Miyuki watched Kagami play basketball by himself. She was eating potato chips that tasted like seaweed and salt.

There was no talking between them. The only sound that was heard was the dribbling of the basketball. Finally the silence between them broke when Kagami asked her a question.

"So why are you here Miyuki?" He waited for an answer as he was getting ready to take another shot. She didn't reply back to him, and he expected that from her.

"I felt like stalking you." She responded back after a while. Kagami was bewildered by her answer that when he threw the ball, it missed the basket. He looked back at her with a flushed face before proceeding to yell at her.

"What?" Her lips turned upward into a smile, but quickly went away when she walked went to pick up the ball.

"You heard me. I came here because I felt like stalking you." She held the ball in her hands as her back was to Kagami. She then threw the ball at Kagami without any warning.

This caught Kagami by surprise and when he tried to catch the ball, he missed and it hit him in the face. Miyuki saw the red mark that showed on his face and didn't even crack a smile or laugh. Kagami glared at her, but then stopped because she didn't even seem sorry about it.

He picked up the ball and then went back to playing basketball, as soon as he was about to throw the ball into the hoop, his vision became blurred when he saw something, or someone, beside the hoop.

The ball missed the basket and the ball landed into Kuroko's hands. Kuroko didn't say anything to Kagami and Miyuki.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked him. Miyuki made her way to Kagami and greeted Kuroko.

"Hey invisible kid." Kagami and Kuroko looked at her. "What? I don't know his name, so what else should I call him?" She replied to their gazes.

"My name is Kuroko, Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you Himuro-san." He introduced himself to her. She looked at him in a funny way when he called her 'Himuro-san', but didn't say anything about it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kuroko's attention was on Kagami now.

"What are _you _doing here with Himuro-san?" Kuroko threw the ball back at Kagami. Kagami caught the ball and answered Kuroko's question.

"We were talking for a bit."

Kuroko stared at them before saying, "Is that so?" There was no sound that came from the three of them. The wind was the only thing that created any sort of noise, but even that was short.

"I was in America ("The United States of America") until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun." Miyuki didn't bother looking at Kagami after he said that.

"Says the boy that loves the stupid sport." Miyuki added in her commentary. While Kuroko looked at her with his blank look, Kagami glared at her.

"Oi, I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." She looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever you say Tigger." She stopped talking after that. Kagami's expression got less annoyed and more embarrassed by that nickname. He looked back at Kuroko.

"I've heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are." Kagami began to spin the ball on his right index finger as he talked to Kuroko. "People who succeed smell different from the rest." He then threw the ball at Kuroko, who caught it with both of his hands.

_Oh god, here he goes with his stupid 'people smell different' thing. _Miyuki thought to herself.

"But something's not right with you." Kuroko stared at Kagami. "The weak should smell weak, but you..." Miyuki began to imitate Kagami's expression and mouthed his sentence as though she's heard it over and over again.

"You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent." Kuroko saw what Miyuki was doing and thought that it was amusing how well she was mimicking Kagami. But she then quit and walked towards the benches and sat down.

"Let me see. Show me... Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." It was a challenge that he placed in front of Kuroko. Miyuki looked at them, from the benches, with a bored expression on her face.

_Generation of Miracles, huh? Sounds yummy._ She didn't know that the Generation of Miracles was a team, but thought that it was a type of dish instead.

"How fortunate." Kuroko set the basketball down and began to unzip the jacket that he wore. "I've also been hoping to play against you." He threw off his jacket and told him, "One on one."

Kagami began to smile after he heard what Kuroko said. "You wanna go?" Then it lead to the actual game.

Kagami was the first one to start. He stood in place as he dribbled the ball, when he moved his eyes grew when Kuroko's hand didn't even meet half way to Kagami's dunk. _He's... _The game kept on going and there were things that Kagami noticed about Kuroko. _He's... _Just as Kuroko was about to shot, Kagami slapped it out of his hands. Kagami's shoulders slouched when Kuroko left him. _He's so bad I could die._

_Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. _Kagami thought as he watched Kuroko run after the ball, but his thoughts were not done just yet. _But this guy's hardly, _flash backs of their game popped up in his thoughts, _better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting. There's nothing good about him. This is ridiculous._

Kuroko picked up the ball and ran back to him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Have you even been listening? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami as sweat was on his face. "I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

"You can't be serious." Kuroko began. "Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"You want a fight?" His eyes furrowed at Kuroko. "What the hell are you doing?" Kuroko blankly stared at him.

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

"What?" Kagami let Kuroko go and placed his hand on his head. _Unbelievable. There must've been something wrong with me, too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid._ Kuroko looked down at the basketball that was in his hands.

"Um..." He held up the basketball.

"Enough. I'm not interested in the weak." As Kagami was walking back to the benches, he saw Miyuki sleeping away. He let out a sigh, placed his jacket over Miyuki, picked her up like a princess, and then got his school bag last. _She's just as light as ever..._ He looked back at Kuroko after he got that done.

"Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball." He then began to walk away from Kuroko until his voice stopped him.

"I don't accept that." Kagami stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" Kuroko began to walk towards the bench that held his things and then continued to speak to Kagami.

"First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak."

Turning his body a bit, Kagami got a better look at Kuroko. "What did you say?"

"I'm not like you." Kuroko told him in the simplest way. "I'm a shadow."

.

.

.

The next day, it was raining. The basketball club was in the gymnasium for basketball practice, and this time both Kuroko and Miyuki were there. Miyuki sat on the bench and started eating some food to keep her awake.

"What? A mini-game?" One of the freshmen, that made the team, asked.

"I can't believe that we're playing the upperclassmen already." Another said. Miyuki had no interest in the whole mini-game but knew what was to be expected.

_The whole idea is to gather and record information about how well each of you play. If you win against them, then you're bound to be really good players but still get harsh training. If you lose, then that stinks and you're still stuck with harsh training. Either way, you get really painful regimens. _Miyuki thought as she watched them.

Riko glanced at Miyuki and was slightly annoyed that all she was doing was eating food.

"Himuro-san, can I ask you something?" Riko began. Miyuki looked up at Riko with a small glint of curiosity in her purple eyes.

"Sure, what 'cha want?" She asked Riko.

"What are your thoughts about this mini-game?" Miyuki was thrown back a bit but didn't allow it to show. Turning her attention back at the freshmen, she began to tell Riko her answer.

"I don't think much of it. To say my thoughts on this topic would be difficult since "My thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations"." Riko was confused about the thing that Miyuki told her and was about to question it, until Miyuki grabbed a ball and made her way towards the circle on the court.

Kagami and Mitobe were standing on opposite sides of the center of the court. Miyuki threw the ball in the air and made a whistling sound to start the game.

Kagami was the first one to get the ball over to his side and one of the team members for the freshmen caught it. Kagami was one of the only free people, so the guy threw the ball over a wall of second years. Well, Kagami caught it and dunked the ball into the hoop.

"That dunk was unbelievable." Said the guy that threw Kagami the ball.

"Amazing." Another freshmen said.

_Right. Amazing._ Miyuki boredly stared at Kagami.

_They're better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play._ Needless to say, Riko was impressed by the freshmen.

"This is unbelievable." Hyuuga began to say as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. _He's more than ready. He's a monster._

"Hey, Tigger don't hog all of the fun to yourself okay? Let the other kids play too~" Miyuki said to Kagami from the bleachers.

"Stop calling me by that stupid nickname!" Kagami yelled at her. Unlike the night of the first meeting, Kagami seemed more annoyed with the nickname that Miyuki gave him.

The game continued and it was eleven to eight. The first years were winning by three points.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong." Izuki commented as Hyuuga and Koganei were around him, panting for air.

"Kagami's doing it all himself!" Koganei yelled just enough for Izuki and Hyuuga to hear it.

_Shit! _Kagami's facial expression was irritated as he remembered about what happened last night._ That kid still has me on edge! _The game goes on and Kuroko has the ball. As he was looking around for someone to pass the ball to, Izuki knocked the ball out of his hands and passed it to Koganei who then passed it to someone else.

One of the first years said, "It's him again!" and yelled out, "Keep it together!" Kuroko was running towards the game field.

Miyuki noticed something strange about Kuroko but didn't know exactly what to think of it. _Might as well just wait and see what this kid has up his sleeve._ She decided to herself as she began to eat a cracker stick.

_For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit! _Kagami thought as he glared back at Kuroko. _Guys who are all talk..._ The ball was passed to Koganei, who then passed it to Mitobe. Mitobe received the ball and was about to dunk it in, until Kagami came and knocked it out of his hands. _Piss me off the more than anything!_

"So high!" One freshmen said in awe.

"Nothing can stop Kagami now!"

Riko blew the whistle and then the scene goes to Hyuuga who stands across from Izuki.

"Time to put them in their place."

"It's on." Izuki smiled. Izuki, Hyuuga, and Koganei blocked Kagami from passing the ball to anyone else on his team.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami!" Shaven head exclaimed when he saw the defense on Kagami.

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" By now the ball was passed to someone else and Kagami still got heavy guarding. "They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

Miyuki was impressed by the guarding that the second years were putting up for Kagami. She observed them more as the game continued. Looking back at the score board, Miyuki saw that it was fifteen to thirty-one. _Now the second years are winning. Nice comeback. _She complimented them in her mind.

The first years were panting their little lungs out now. "They're good." Player Six commented on the second year's performance.

"There's no way we could've won." Player Seven said.

"I've had enough." Player Nine told them.

_Ugh, I've had enough too. Enough of your whining._ Miyuki thought in her mind and when she saw Kagami grab the last kid to speak, she got up and began to walk over to them.

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!" Kagami yelled at the boy that spoke last. Kuroko walked up behind Kagami and kicked him behind the knees while Miyuki went on front of Kagami and smacked his forehead. Kagami let the kid go.

"Please calm down." Kagami had a dark aura surrounding him and he looked at Kuroko and Miyuki with murder intended eyes.

"You bastards..."

The freshmen began freaking out after they heard Kagami say that to the two. Miyuki simply walked away from them.

"Looks like they're fighting." Koganei said as he watched Kagami try to hit Kuroko. Kagami grabbed Miyuki's arm and began to yell at her for hitting him, though it was all in vain since she didn't pay any attention to him.

Izuki noticed something out of place and Koganei noticed Izuki looking at something intently.

"What's wrong?" He asked his fellow team mate.

"Was he in the game?" Izuki asked Koganei as he watched Kuroko dodging Kagami's hits.

"Kuroko? I dunno." Kagami was able to grab onto Kuroko's shirt and began to yell at him, but then was cut off when the other three first years held Kagami back from getting Kuroko and Miyuki (who walked away again).

_Even I forgot and I'm the referee. _Riko said in her mind as she watched the first years fight. And that was when she realized that Kuroko was in the game._ Huh? How long has he been in?_

Miyuki had gotten a bottle of water from her school bag and opened it. Walking back to Kagami, she poured the whole thing over his head.

"Calm down your tits Taiga." She told him with a cold expression. Kagami calmed down (though he was angry with what she told him) and the game went on, after Miyuki made Kagami clean up the water that she poured over him.

As the game got back on track, Kuroko began to flick his wrists.

"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball?" He asked one of the freshmen.

"What?" That freshmen said after hearing what Kuroko asked.

"You can do it! Three more minutes!" The score board announcer person told both the first years and second years.

Player Six for the first years began to dribble the ball. _What can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them take it._ Then he threw it to Kuroko. Kuroko got in front of Izuki and somehow the ball got over Izuki's head and Player Nine caught the ball. After Player Nine had the basketball, he was able to make a point.

The second years were shocked to see that the ball magically got pass them. "It went... What? How did that pass go through?" Hyuuga spoke out their baffled thoughts.

From the bleachers, Miyuki noticed what Kuroko was doing and began to think of the word that the Magicians use. _Shit, what was the word again? Misreaction? No, that's not it... Astricti- What the heck does that even mean?_

_Why do I feel uneasy? Is something unbelievable happening?_ Riko was also thinking about how the ball was getting pass the second years so mysteriously. In the background, Kuroko is just standing behind one of the second years and blankly stares at them.

As the game went on, the ball would get pass the second years and the first years would make their point.

Flashbacks of the game went through Riko's mind. _Is he using his lack of presence to pass? He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more?_ There were so many questions running through her mind that she barely caught what Miyuki was about to tell her.

"Misdirection. A form of deception in which the attention of an audience is focused on one thing in order to distract its attention from another. Or in other words, it's a technique used in sleight of hand." Riko was brought out of her thoughts and looked at Miyuki who was intently staring at the game.

"Just like how the magicians divert the audience's attention from themselves, Invisible Boy is drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. And just to be more on an accurate level, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing the attention of opponent somewhere else." Riko then realized that the rumors about the Phantom Sixth Player were true.

"Then that means that he's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing." Miyuki barely glanced at Riko when she began to speak.

"I've heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed. The sixth phantom player of the Generation of Miracles!"

Now there was a one point difference with the first years and the second years. Koganei had the ball and he was looking to see who in his team was open. He passed the ball to Mitobe, who was behind him, but that failed because Player Six on the first year's side knocked the ball away from Mitobe. Kuroko caught the ball and made his way to the basket that the second years were using as their goal.

"Crap!" Was the only thing that Hyuuga said when he saw Kuroko catch the ball.

"Go Kuroko!" His team mates exclaimed. The second years began to run after Kuroko. Miyuki noticed that Kagami was also running after them.

And there Kuroko went for the shot, but alas, the ball hit the rim and bounced off. Needless to say, the first years couldn't believe that he was a bad shot.

But as the ball was flying off, Kagami caught the ball and told Kuroko "That's why I hate the weak!" He dunked the ball into the hoop. Below him Kuroko was smiling, or more like the muscles that make him smile moved just a bit.

"You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

.

.

.

After the mini-game, Kagami carried a sleeping Miyuki on his back and went into a fast food restaurant to get some food. Kagami ordered a butt load of burgers and carried the tray with one hand as he tried to balance Miyuki with the other.

Kagami set his food down at an 'empty' table and also set Miyuki down at the chair next to his. He unwrapped one of his burgers and shoved it into her mouth.

"Very nice nap." She began to eat the burger. Kagami looked at her with annoyance in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Miyuki glanced at him.

"You eat a lot, little piggy." Kagami was surely irritated, and ripped open one burger and just as he was about to eat it, he saw something from the corner of his eye. Miyuki noticed that Kuroko was sitting in front of Kagami but didn't react to it in any way. Kagami got a better look at who was in front of him and saw that it was Kuroko sipping a drink.

Kagami took a bit of the burger in shock and made a funny face.

"Hello." Without chewing the rest of the burger, Kagami swallowed it.

"That's gross Taiga." Miyuki told Kagami with disgust written all over her face.

"Where'd you come from? What are you doing here?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes." Kuroko replied to him.

"Go somewhere else." Kagami smiled at Kuroko.

"I don't want to."

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!"

"If you have a problem with that, then leave." Kuroko and Kagami looked at Miyuki, who was eating most of Kagami's food. She looked at them and continued to eat. "Simple as that."

The three talked for a little while longer. Kagami began to compliment Kuroko about something and Miyuki was ignoring the both of them while gazing out the window. Something caught her attention, and Miyuki left the table and ran out of the restaurant in a hurry.

Kagami and Kuroko, as well as the other people in the building, looked at her running past the big window.

"Miyuki!" Kagami ran out of the building and chased her. Kuroko got up as well and did the same thing as Kagami.

Her mind was clouded with multiple questions as she ran after someone. _Could it be? Is it she?_ Grabbing the person's shoulder, Miyuki tried to spin them around so that she could see their face. When the person began to turn around, Miyuki began to gain some hope.

But that shattered when it was a woman in her mid-twenties glaring down at Miyuki.

"Geez, what the hell is your problem?" The lady asked Miyuki ever so rudely. The lady shoved Miyuki's hand off of her shoulder and continued to glare at the younger girl.

"Ah, sorry... I just thought... I just... Sorry." That was all Miyuki could say to the lady. Kagami and Kuroko caught up with Miyuki and just as Kagami was about to call out Miyuki's name he stopped when he saw how dejected her face got.

Kuroko went up to Miyuki, after the lady was gone, and asked Miyuki if she was alright.

"I'm okay, just a little- I'm okay." She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she fell on top of Kuroko. Both of them began to form questions in their minds, but decided to save them for a different time.

Kagami went up to them and took her off of Kuroko. Then Kuroko and Kagami began to walk in the opposite direction that they were at. Miyuki was sleeping on Kagami's back and the two boys began to talk about basketball.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asked Kuroko. Kuroko was sipping on his vanilla milk shake (that Kagami bought with Miyuki's money) and stopped drinking it just to answer his question.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." He bluntly replied.

A vein popped out on Kagami's cheek. "Do you have to put it like that?"

"The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."

Kagami began to laugh after hearing Kuroko. Miyuki was still sleeping on Kagami's back, mind you.

"That's great." Kuroko turned his head a bit and stared at Kagami while drinking his milk shake. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." Kuroko continued to stare at Kagami.

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko's answer was not very pleasing to Kagami's ears.

"Hey!" Kagami yelled at him with multiple veins popping out of his face.

"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." The light at a cross walk turned green and the two boys began to walk to the other side. Kuroko was the first one to make it across and then he continued to speak to Kagami.

"You can't do it alone." Kagami got to the other side with Miyuki still sleeping on his back.

"I've also decided." Kagami seemed surprise about the thing that Kuroko decided. Now Kuroko was not even looking up at Kagami, but rather looking down at something more eye leveled. "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." Kuroko made eye contact with Kagami as he finished his sentence.

Kagami's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."

Kuroko formed a smile upon his face. "I'll do my best."

.

.

.

**Omake 1: Where does Miyuki live?**

After Kuroko left, Kagami realized that he had no idea where Miyuki was staying at. _I wonder if it's written in her student ID._ So he set her down and tried to find her ID in her school bag. He couldn't find it, and just assumed that she might have left it at school.

_I guess I could bring her back to my apartment... _He thought once again. So he picked her back up and began to walk to his apartment.

When he got inside (and it was a difficult task to do) he took off his shoes, then her shoes, put her on the couch, threw their bags somewhere in the room, and made his way to his bed room so that he could get some sleep.

When morning came, Kagami made breakfast. He got some toast and put butter and jam on it. Walking to Miyuki, he crammed it in her mouth.

"Ah, good morning pervert." She got up and ate the toast. Kagami glared at her with some veins popping out.

"So, you didn't do anything to sexually harass me, right?" She was teasing, but the way how she said it did not sound like teasing at all (A/N: Just imagine a poker face on her while she's saying this okay?).

"Of course not!" His face was red with anger.

"So why am I here?"

"Because I didn't know where you were staying at, and it's not like I would leave you to some random person either." His went back to the kitchen in his apartment and made himself something to eat.

After a while, Miyuki and Kagami left his apartment and stood outside while he locked his door.

"So where do you live?" Kagami didn't up at her as he was placing his spare key in a secret hiding place. But when he did, his mouth fell open.

"Right here." She opened the door that was right next to his.

He began to make stupid sounds and the only thing that she understood was, "What?"

"_Heidi Ho Neighbor._"

.

.

.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The Manager with Narcolepsy!**

**By the way, in case you don't know what Narcolepsy is, here's the definition:**

**Narcolepsy is a chronic brain disorder that involves poor control of sleep-wake cycles. People with narcolepsy experience periods of extreme daytime sleepiness and sudden, irresistible bouts of sleep that can strike at any time. These "sleep attacks" usually last a few seconds to several minutes. **

**Question for the Day:**

**Do you think Miyuki has the becoming's of a Mary Sue or not?**

**Write your answers in your reviews please!**

**Liked this story? Then please review, favorite, or follow!**

**Hope you all have a wonderful year! ^^**


	2. Who are you?

**Thank you all for reading this fanfiction! TwT I really want to thank .3, MasaYumm, and Xxdreamergirl95xX for reviewing. ^^ **

**I didn't realize how long the first chapter was! D: I'm so sorry for making it superbly long! . Hopefully, this chapter won't be as long but I seriously doubt it. ^^; **

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and remember: I don't own Kuroko no Basket, quotes, or anything else. I only own the OCs. So... please don't sue me. Also, please expect late updates. I'm trying to find a job so that I can go on a trip to the United Kingdom.**

**Edit: I forgot to give credit to Kou Matsuzuki for the Narcoleptic idea (with his own character Ichirou Nishikawa in his manga Happy Cafe). I was informed that I hadn't given him credit before, and I felt really ashamed about it. v.v So, thank you Mr./Ms. Reviewer for telling me to give the Matsuzuki credit! ^^**

* * *

_"When it is dark enough, you can see the stars." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Early in the morning, Kagami was playing basketball by himself in a public basketball court. Miyuki was with him but instead of being dressed in the kind of attire that Kagami wore, which was a sleeveless shirt and some shorts, she was dressed in her school uniform.

As Kagami was playing his favorite sport, he began to recall something's that happened yesterday.

_"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? __If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asked Kuroko._

_"You'd be destroyed instantly." _

_"__The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."_

_"I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."_

_"I've also decided. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." _

After those memories were done, Kagami dribbled the ball and thought to himself. _Oh man. I'm so excited I can't sit still. _He stopped and took a shot at the hoop.

There was a smile on his face when he continued to think. _I don't care if it's not an official match. I just wanna play them! _The ball made it in the hoop after that.

Miyuki watched her friend with boredom written all over her face as she ate an osenbei. _Oh god, why am I even out here watching Tigger play basketball? _

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

Later that day, the two were at school and they went to find Hyuuga. When they did find the captain, the three (More like two) of them began to talk about the club.

"A game? You can't play yet." He told him with a straight face. Looking at him in shock, Kagami stuttered his words. Miyuki stood silently, because she didn't feel like speaking to them.

"Wha-What? Why, Captain?" He asked Hyuuga with his arms out at a forty-five degree angle.

"How am I not good enough?" Kagami asked again. Hyuuga looked up at Kagami and replied.

"You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet." Kagami's eyes widened and he had this really weird look on his face.

"Huh?" It was obvious that he couldn't believe what was said, so he made his way to the coach of the basketball club to get an official member paper thing. Just as Miyuki was about to head off to class, Hyuuga stopped her.

"Himuro-san, I need to speak with you about your responsibilities as our manager." Miyuki looked at him with blank eyes and she inwardly groaned.

"Okay, so what do I need to do megane?" He began to tell her what a manager needs to do. On the outside, she held a poker face that could compare closely to Kuroko's, but on the inside she was complaining about all the things that she had to do.

.

In the upper classrooms, Riko was playing a game on her PSP that had some basketball game in it.

"I knew you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent." She put her PSP down, picked up her carton of milk (I think that's what it is) and drank it while her cheeks were painted a rosy red color and her left hand placed on her left cheek.

Just then, sounds of footsteps making their way to her classroom. Just then, hands slammed onto her desk and a voice came out that sounded exactly like Kagami's (cause it is Kagami).

"Coach!" Riko spat out her milk on his face. Wiping it off, he looked at her.

"Coach, give me an official club membership form." He said in a slight demanding voice.

Wiping the milk on her mouth, Riko spoke in a questioning tone. "What is it with today? You too?"

"Too?" Kagami was confused on the statement that Riko had said.

***~Flashback~***

Riko was drinking her precious milk with blushes and her left hand on her left cheek.

"I would like an official club membership form." Kuroko said to her while being on her right side. She looked at where the voice came from and when she saw that it was Kuroko, she spat out her milk and said, "Since when were you there?!"

***~End Flashback~***

Looking off to the side, Kagami said, "That bastard."

"Just how impatient are you rascals?" She said out loud as she crossed her arms.

"What'd you call me?" He asked her. Bending down, she began to shuffle through her bag to find an official club membership form for Kagami.

"Well, you both have potential," Finding one, she picked it up and looked at it, "and we've got room on the bench," she handed it to Kagami and finished her sentence, "so we'd be happy to have you."

He took it and got off of the desk that he was leaning on. "Now I can play in a game, right?" He said with a hint of glee in his voice.

He began to walk towards the door of the classroom so that he could go back to his own, but was stopped when Riko said, "Hold it right there."

Kagami looked back at her and wonderedwhat she wanted.

"I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof." She told his with a smile on her face.

He blinked at her in a slightly confused way.

* * *

The day went on and Kagami was walking beside Miyuki, who was chewing on a sucker that she had in her mouth. They didn't really speak to each other like other people would.

As they walked, they began to pass a bill board that had some papers on it. Kagami saw this from the corner of his eye and stopped to get a closer look at one of the papers. Miyuki noticed him stopping and wondered, _What in Sam's hell is he doing now?_ She crushed the sucker and ate the tiny pieces.

The both of them were now looking at an older poster of the basketball club. Men's Basketball Rookie Game "Kanto Tournament Debut"! Is what it said.

Looking at the poster as a whole, Miyuki and Kagami saw the basketball club in there when they first started out.

"He wasn't kidding." Kagami said as he continued to look at the poster. Miyuki's attention went to the picture of the small basketball club and there she noticed someone that wasn't currently with them.

Her eyes bore at the picture and she found herself wondering who he could be (this was during the time that Kagami said this small sentence, by the way).

"Yes, they're strong." Kuroko's voice was brought out and we get a look of Kuroko standing beside Kagami as he also looked at the poster.

Kagami and Miyuki looked at Kuroko. Though the only one to make a sound of terror was Kagami.

"Why can't you show up normally? Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami yelled loudly at Kuroko. Both Miyuki and Kuroko silently put their index finger to their lips and pointed to the sign above that said, 'Library' (A/N: I just realized that Kuroko and Miyuki are the same height. O.o). Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head and raised his fist, and he only did that cause Miyuki got out of the way just in time. There were some parts of Kagami's face that were dark and he tried to appear intimidating.

"Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me aren't you?!" His left fist was formed into a ball and his right hand continued to hold Kuroko's head.

The only thing that Kuroko said was, "No." And Kagami let him go. "That hurt." Kuroko began to fix his hair, since it was all messed up from Kagami's hand. Kagami's head was turned away from Kuroko and he began to think in his head.

_I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom player? _Turning back to Kuroko, Kagami continued to think.

_How did that happen anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went to play for strong schools._ A full body shot was casted onto Kuroko. _Why didn't he go with them?_

Kagami closed his eyes and moved his head a bit. It seemed as though he had a question to ask of Kuroko. Then when he opened his eyes once more, he began to speak.

"Hey, Kuroko." Before him was an empty space. Kuroko had left him and Kagami believed that he was all alone in front of the library. What he didn't know was that Miyuki was behind him all this time, but she was lying on the floor sleeping the day away.

* * *

Later on, the screen shows a tunnel that is filled with drawings. Sounds of either a train or cars could be heard. Then the scene goes to a building that resembles a work-out building or a home, pick the one that seems to fit the most. An older man's voice could be heard as he talks to another person.

"You're doing it again this year?" His face is did show how old he appeared to be. His back was to the door to Riko's room.

Riko wore reading glasses as she sat at a desk writing down some things for the basketball club. The only light that was present came from a small lamp.

"In order to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they've got to show at least that much courage." She replied to her father while placing her left cheek on her left hand. The father continued to have his back against the wall and replied to his daughter.

"Are you sure it wasn't a ploy to get you?" His words were like those of a protective parent.

"I want them to get me again this year." She smiled a bit as she said that to her father.

"You're so reckless." Her father said in a sighing like way. He opened the door and stepped out of the room. This grabbed Riko's attention and she looked back at him.

"I'm glad you're passionate, but it's not good for your skin." He told her in a somewhat quiet tone. "You should get some rest."

"Just a little longer. I still need to finish the second years' individual programs." Riko responded. Hearing her say that made the father smile a bit. Riko smiled back at her father.

"Don't push yourself too hard." The door was closed and Riko brought her attention back to the regimen that she was preparing for the club.

"Nothing beats cultivating talent." She said to herself in a soft manner.

* * *

The day was Monday and the time was 8:40 in the morning. Riko stood in front of the boys, with her arms crossed, that desired to be part of the club. She laughed in a way that a villain from some kind of anime would laugh. The wind ran against her and the boys on the roof.

"I've been waiting for you." The boys could not believe what they were seeing and the only one that said anything was Kagami.

"Are you stupid?"

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko questioned the current situation. Kagami raised his right hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"I forgot all about it, but Monday… The morning assembly is in five minutes!" His voice was loud and booming, though the students below them didn't hear it for some odd reason.

Miyuki stood with her class and thought that she heard his voice. Her eyes lazily scanned the area and she saw no sign of the red-head. _I'm starting to hear that idiot in my head now. _She mentally complained.

Reaching into his pant pocket, Kagami took out the form for joining the Basketball Club. He held it out for Riko to see.

"Hurry up and take it." He told her.

"Before that, I have something to tell you." Riko responded quickly.

The boys were a bit confused and wanted to know what exactly she had to say before accepting their membership forms. Riko began to give them some background information about what went down last year when the club first started.

"I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards national championship." The scene moves and glides on all of the boys on the roof. It goes back to Riko and she continues to speak.

"If you don't think you're ready for that, there are better clubs suited for you." She un-folded her arms and made some kind of arm movement. Kagami gave her a look that is quite difficult to explain.

"What? Of course I'm-"Riko cut him off of his sentence.

"I know you're strong. But I need you to have something even more important. No matter how hard your practice, "someday" and "maybe" aren't good enough. I need you to have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them." Her arm stretched out to the crowd below them.

"Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love." She smiled at them as she placed her hands on her hips.

Three of the boys, cause there's only five of them, were expressing their shock and terror of what they would have to do. Kagami and Kuroko were both pretty calm about it. The only sign of discomfort that Kagami showed was a, "huh." Kuroko still had nothing to say to it.

"All the second years did it last year." One of the boys voiced out their thoughts.

"What? No one told me about this."

"I heard about it when they recruited me." Another one said.

"But I didn't think they'd actually…" The last one had commented. (A/N: I feel bad for not remembering their names.)

Riko began to speak again. "Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonable ambitious. You'll have to do better than "play my first game" or "do my best.""

"This'll be easy." Kagami commented on what she said. He began to walk towards her and said, "This isn't even a test." He walked past her and jumped onto the railing. He took in a deep breath and began to speak out loudly.

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" His voice was loud enough for those who were on the ground. The other students looked up at him and wondered, _what is he doing on the railing of the roof top?!_

Miyuki also made her gaze up to him. Her thoughts about his action was, _What is that idiot doing up there?_

Hyuuga saw what happened and he was surprised yet also confused about it. _Is she doing that again this year?_

Koganei and Izuki stood by each other and looked up at what Kagami was doing. Mitobe smiled at the sight of what was happening.

Kagami got down from the railing safely and began to walk back towards the other boys.

Smiling, Riko asked the others, "Whose next?" The boys were a little freaked out by her question. "If you don't hurry up, then the teachers will get here." One of the other boys raised his hand and asked her a question.

"Excuse me, could I say I want a girlfriend?" It was an honest question that he had.

Though Riko smiled and said, "No. What else do you have?" Another boy, the shaved head one, raised up his hand and told them, "I… I've got one." He began to walk towards the railings as well. The two others began to give him words of encouragement.

When he got to the railing, he announced the criteria (Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo-ku, Tokyo) that was given to him. Then later on he began to say a bunch of other things that felt as though they took forever.

Some of the students were captivated by his 'speech' and others, like Miyuki, wanted him to stop talking. When Riko knocked the kid down, Miyuki began to laugh hysterically, in her mind of course.

"Next!" Riko seemed to be irritated by Kawahara's long speech and demanded another person to talk.

"Um, I want a girlfriend." The 'girlfriend' boy said once more.

"I told you, no." Riko told him once more. So the other kid went up and gave his spiel (Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi.) He began to tell them that he likes "helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance."

Izuki kept on watching and when he heard the freshman say that he said to himself, "Who knew he'd take my joke seriously?" He was thoroughly confused about that.

"He must not have understood your joke." Koganei replied to his friend.

The last unnamed boy, Mr. Girlfriend, came up and began to say his things (Class 1-D, Furihata Koki). His reason for joining the basketball club was because, "The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I become the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number one."

Furihata was done with his part and the scene quickly goes to Hyuuga who was smiling at the young freshmen who were saying their goals and whatnot. _Doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition._

Furihata was done with his stuff and looked at Riko. "If that's not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team." He told her with a positive attitude.

She folded her arms and then replied with, "I guess I'm moved. Who's next?" turning around so that she could ask the rest of the boys. Then Kuroko spoke out to her.

"Excuse me," Riko jumped a little and immediately turned her body towards him, "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" He then lifted a megaphone that somehow was in his hand.

Looking down at the megaphone, Riko asked Kuroko where he had gotten it from. He had gotten close to the railing, brought the megaphone close to his lips, and began to inhale. As soon as he was about to say something (AN: I'm giving up on you~), a teacher slammed open the doors and shouted out, "Hey! The basketball club, again?!"

The people on the roof caught sight of the teacher and the one who spoke out was Riko. "Crap, we were almost finished."

The teacher began to give them a lecture about useless things afterwards. Miyuki, who was still on the ground with all of the other students, ended up falling asleep. None of the people knew how to wake her up, and those who did know forgot. So she was sleeping half of the morning away.

* * *

The day has turned to evening and the sun was setting. At Majiba (or Maji or Maji Burger) there was Kagami at the front getting the food which he had ordered, and to his right was Miyuki, who happened to be awake. When the tray of food got to the front counter, Kagami grabbed the tray with both of his hands.

"Thank you very much." The cashier girl bowed as she thanked Kagami for coming to eat the food at the fast food restaurant. When he began to walk towards an empty table, people would give him strange looks.

"It's a wonder how you don't get fat from eating all those burgers, piggy." Miyuki commented on Kagami's eating habits as they sat down. Of course he was upset about her insult, but he was even more upset about what happened that morning with the teacher.

"Yeah well, I can't believe that he got so mad over a little shouting." He took his bag off of his shoulder and set it on the ground. Miyuki sat next to him and began to take his food. The two unwrapped their burgers and began to eat the said food.

"I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble, too." Kagami's eyes went to where the voice came from and when he saw that it was Kuroko, he took a big bite and swallowed in shock. Miyuki continued to chew her burger without showing any signs of being surprised.

"Invisible boy is here again?" Miyuki asked them after she swallowed. Then she continued to eat her burger.

"Maybe we should start going somewhere else." Kagami thought out loud as he looked away from Kuroko.

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball club?" Kuroko sounded a bit worried over what happened that morning.

"That's not gonna happen." Kagami and Miyuki said in sync. Miyuki knew that as long as Kuroko turned in the form while he was at the roof top, then he would be able to get into the basketball club. And besides, he's the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, Riko would have to be pretty dumb not to let him on the club.

"We'll see." Kuroko was being pessimistic about it. So that made Kagami wonder about something. Leaning in towards Kuroko, Kagami began to ask him a question.

"By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys?" Miyuki wasn't too interested in the new topic that Kagami had displayed and took her attention to the food that wasn't being eaten. "You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member." He continued asking Kuroko.

Kuroko began to take a sip from is vanilla milkshake and then Kagami asked another question, "Is there some reason you play basketball?"

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything." Miyuki slightly tuned into the conversation when she heard the last sentence. Kagami and Miyuki looked at Kuroko as he was talking about his reason for playing basketball.

"Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we-"

"Lacked something important." Miyuki finished his sentence and began to eat another one of Kagami's burgers. Kuroko stared at her and nodded his head.

"So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Kuroko's eyes made their way to Kagami.

"That's what I was thinking." Kuroko honestly answered the taller boy.

"Seriously?" Miyuki said after she finished her burger. Her voice was in a somewhat disbelief tone. Kagami smiled at what he was hearing.

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan." He finished his sentences and then Kagami began to get up from his seat. Miyuki and Kuroko looked at him as he did so.

"We're not gonna try." Kagami stared down at the both of them. There was a pause and Miyuki began to eat yet another one of Kagami's burgers (just in case you're wondering, half of Kagami's burgers are gone). Finally, he continues to speak, "We're gonna _be _the best."

Kuroko faintly smiled when he heard Kagami say that. Miyuki was secretly cracking up because all that she could think about was the Pokémon theme song.

The next day at school, many students were clinging to the windows and talking amongst themselves about something. Kagami and Miyuki were just walking into their respective classrooms when they saw their classmates crowding by the windows (Kagami and Miyuki are in different classrooms). _What's with all of the commotion?_ The two had the same thought.

Also, they went to the window and saw what was outside. Kagami grinned and Miyuki had a face that showed indifference to what was written: We Will Be the Best in Japan. Riko's classroom was doing the exact same thing that Kagami's and Miyuki's was doing. Upon her face, a smile was born.

"This could be interesting enough to work." She thought out loud to herself. Kagami looked towards the back of the classroom where he found Kuroko reading a book. Scratching his nose, the evidence was resting on the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

* * *

When it came time to club activities, the basketball club members (minus Miyuki and Riko) were in the changing room getting ready for basketball. Koganei was the first one to close his locker and as he turned around, he saw a magazine lying on the bench behind him.

"Huh? Is this…" As he picked it up, the magazine was shown to be a Monthly Basketball Magazine. On the front cover were two boys who were obviously on different teams. "Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" He opened the magazine to view the inside content. Hyuuga went to take a gander at the magazine as well. The two started to flip through the pages.

"All the players are featured. Kuroko…" They flipped through the pages a bit faster and they saw nothing about Kuroko, "doesn't have an article." Koganei took his eyes off of the page and onto Kuroko, who was getting ready for basketball training.

"Even though he's the sixth guy. Didn't they come to interview you?" He asked the one guy that didn't appear in the basketball magazine. Kuroko looked at the both of them and answered in a nonchalant tone.

"They did, but they forgot about me." _So sad._ Is basically what Izuki, Hyuuga, and Koganei all thought of when they heard him say that. "Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're the true prodigies." As soon as he finished saying that, Fukuda came in and gave them a report.

"She's back! The coach is back! We're gonna play a practice game!" The others were surprised by the news and made it audible by saying, 'O'.

"I wonder who we're playing." Hyuuga thought out loud.

"Who knows? She was skipping for some reason." Fukuda began to rub the back of his head.

With a face of disbelief and slight terror, Hyuuga repeated Fukuda's words, "She was skipping?!"

Within the school halls, Riko was in fact skipping but not only was she doing that, but she was also humming some sort of song.

"Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough." Riko continued to skip and hum to herself. As she was turning a corner in the hallway, two other students watched Riko pass by them.

At the gates of the high school, a guy with blonde hair and a grey suit stood alone. He looked at the building and said to himself, "This is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected." As he was making his way to the gymnasium, where the basketball club is more than likely to be at, a multitude of girls began to mummer to each other about this mysterious, hot blonde.

"Isn't he hot? And tall. Wait, is he… The model!" Many girls were falling head over heels for the blonde and Mr. Mysterious Hottie was just walking as though he was on a catwalk.

Practice started and the club members were divided into two teams: First years were all on one team and the Second years were on another. Miyuki was having to record the scores that each player made and also had to make sure that there was enough water/Pocari Sweat/tea (whatever they drink) for all of the members.

Furihata had the ball and he passed it to Kuroko, who then passed it to Kagami. When Kagami turned around, Izuki (who happened to be smirking) was behind him and guarding him from the basket. Kagami pulled off a feint (went to the right then quickly went to the left) and was able to lose Izuki for a moment.

Hyuuga was amazed by Kagami's trick and Izuki followed after Kagami. _Not yet!_ Izuki was not going to let the first year score. Yet, when Izuki was able to finally block him, Kagami had made a swift round about and slammed the ball into the hoop.

"He's so fast!" Furihata had commented on the speed that Kagami had pulled off. The blonde guy had seen what happened and smirked to himself. The other freshmen began to marvel at his talent and Miyuki began to walk towards the guys.

"He's amazing. Such a quick turn at full speed! He's no ordinary human." Koganei had commented.

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles." Tsuchida had added to Koganei's statement.

"He might really be able to beat them with that." Furihata had stated along with his upperclassmen.

"That's not an easy maneuver." Said Kawahara. What, so now everyone in the club started to voice out their opinions about what Kagami had done? Well, Miyuki was close enough to hear all that they said and she began to remember watching Kagami practice that maneuver back when they were in the United States of America.

_I suppose that it's impressive, but it's really not. Anyone can do it._ She thought to herself. Of course she didn't really know if everyone could do what Kagami, she just assumed that anyone could do it.

"Maybe he's better than them already." Fukuda decided to add his few cents in with the others. Kuroko heard all that was said and began to remember the words that he had told Kagami when they first met: _'From what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet.'_

"That's what I said, but…" He then watched Kagami wipe the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt. Miyuki was standing by Riko when she decided to announce who they were playing against.

"A practice game against Kaijou High School?" Hyuuga, along with other team members, was surprised by the school that they were to play against.

"That's right. They won't disappoint you guys. Think flatty here wants to put the first years on the court." Miyuki told them as she insulted Riko's chest size. Of course many of the players were shocked at what their manager said and Riko looked like she was out for blood. Trying to get the mood back to where it was the first time, Koganei started to speak.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." Of course it was hard to get the basketball mood back, but it was working.

"Are they really good?" Some freshmen asked the second years. So maybe it wasn't as hard to get the mood back.

"They're strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year." Hyuuga decided to inform the probies.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryōta." Riko had announced. Of course when they heard that news, they were flabbergasted.

Who wouldn't be? A strong basketball player in a strong team is the perfect combination. While the news spread in the gym room, Kuroko kept a straight face and Kagami smirked. _I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting excited. _He thought to himself.

Miyuki, on the other hand, was eating a sucker that she took out from her skirt pocket. Silently she listened to the others as they spoke about this Kise guy.

"Apparently, Kise works as a model." Hyuuga added some information.

"Seriously? Amazing." Izuki couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal." Koganei said while he sweated a bit. _He's probably not that good-looking._ Miyuki thought to herself as she continued to eat her sucker.

"Idiot." Riko voiced out.

On the other end of the basketball court, sounds of girls were heard. The team looked in that general direction and saw the female species crowding around the stage. The team was confused as to why this was happening and Miyuki noticed that they were lined up in the balcony as well._ Mr. Good-looking is probably here._ She thought to herself.

"Huh? What? What are all these people doing here?" Riko was totally confused as to why all those girls were there. Miyuki knew why, well, half of the reason anyway. All that she really knew was that there must have been a good-looking guy was in the gymnasium.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." He called out to the basketball members as he was giving out autographs.

"That's…" Hyuuga muttered. _What is Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryota doing here?_ Riko thought to herself as she, and the basketball team, watched Kise as he rose his head. Miyuki got a good look at his face and immediately wanted to pummel it to the ground.

_His face annoys me._ She thought to herself. A chill went through Kise, yet he had no clue as to who would cause it. His eyes caught up to a familiar boy with light blue hair and a deadpan expression.

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko called out to the familiar blonde. Kise lowered the thing that he was signing.

"Good to see you." He replied.

_Oh god, even his voice is annoying._ First impression of Kise to Miyuki was not very good. The team and Riko were looking at Kuroko and then slowly made their way to Kise's direction. Miyuki, on the other hand, really wanted to leave the gymnasium.

"Kise Ryōta." The captain had vocalized amongst his circle. The said person had begun to scratch the back of his head as he closed one eye.

"Sorry, really. Um… Do you think you could wait five minutes?" He asked all of his fangirls. Miyuki didn't like the thought of the girls waiting for only five minutes. The girls started to make a fuss about what he requested, and the noise was making Miyuki grow vexed.

"Oh my god, you bitch-ass girls better get out of this here gymnasium before I make you." Her voice had expressed her vexation towards the girls. Upon hearing that, the female with raging hormones left the building like their lives depended on it. Kise and the Seirin team looked at Miyuki with shock on their faces.

When the girls (and the shock) were gone, Kise had gotten off of the stage that he was sitting on and perfectly landed on the floor.

"There." Kise had his hands in his pockets and stroked a laid-back pose.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hyuuga was asked the blonde as he was obviously baffled by the other's unexpected appearance.

Walking towards them, Kise decided to answer the question. "When I heard out next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi." He had gotten within a close range of Kuroko, "We were the best of friends in middle school."

"Not any more than anyone else." Kuroko had added his bit into the sentence.

Crocodile tears began to run down Kise's face. "You're so mean!" He proclaimed as he began to wipe them away.

_How can one person be this annoying?_ Miyuki thought as she was getting annoyed with the blonde's actions.

"Kise Ryōta. Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat." On the headline of a magazine, there was a sentence that said, Rapidly Improving All-Arounder Kise Ryōta. "While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-arounder." Furihata had read aloud for all to hear.

"Since your second year?" Hyuuga was most certainly impressed with what he had heard.

_Am I supposed to be impressed with that? _Once again, Miyuki mused.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." Kise confessed to them as he acted all bashful. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time." He added.

"I call bull-shit." Miyuki had muttered to herself with a straight face as she stood by Riko. Riko looked at her and asked what she had said, but Miyuki never gave her an answer.

"That never happened to me." Kuroko replied with his signature facial expression.

"What? It was just me?" He cried again. Something within him was set off and he quickly glanced to the side. A basketball was flying ninety to nothing towards Kise. His reflexes kicked in and Kise caught the ball with his left hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" The ball had dropped and Kise whined a bit about what just happened. Looking at the source of the ball's thrower, everyone (except for Kuroko, Miyuki, and Kise) gasped at the perpetrator.

"Kagami-kun! Kagami!" They said in unison. Kagami was in a hutched position, but straightened himself before speaking.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Kagami smirked and made a gesture that was basically saying, 'Come at me bro'.

Before Kise was allowed to respond to Kagami's request, the same ball that was thrown at Kise was thrown back at Kagami, hitting him in the stomach. The impact was great enough to make Kagami kneel to the ground in pain. Those who were in the gymnasium looked at the source of Kagami's pain and found Miyuki standing beside Kise.

"**You're a fucking idiot Tigger.**" She said to him in English. Then she fell asleep afterwards. Kise caught her before she was able to hit the ground. He was desperately confused on what just happened. Moments later, Kagami had gotten back up and attempted to act as though nothing had happened.

"My offer still stands." His eyes caught sight of Kise holding Miyuki by her waist. Inwardly, he was fuming with jealousy (A/N: You can make an inference or a hypothesis about that), but he tried to stop it from showing on the outside. Kise was very hesitant to answering Kagami, but he did it anyway.

"What? I don't know if you're- I'm ready." He quickly covered up his mistake. He seriously didn't know if Kagami was ready to play after getting that injury. "But I just…" He thought about it for a while and then smiled a bit, "Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display."

Just before they got to do anything basketball related, Kise was wondering to whom he was supposed to give Miyuki to. Mitobe and Hyuuga took the sleeping girl from Kise and Kagami grabbed the ball from the floor while smirking.

"Unbelievable." Riko said to herself.

"This could be bad." Kuroko had spoken up, scaring his coach a bit.

"Huh?" She asked.

Kise and Kagami began to play a mano-y-mano game. When the game actually started, Kise had replicated Kagami's move from the earlier game. Riko had noticed this and did a comparison in her mind.

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own." Kuroko's voice was heard as part of the comparison play. _This isn't simple imitation._

_This is ridiculous! I just did that, but… You've got to be kidding me!_ Kagami was doing his absolute best to stop Kise from getting the basketball into the hoop, but it was for naught.

_He's quicker than me. Stronger, too._ Kagami fell on his bum and the ball rolled away from the both of them. Everyone was in awe at what had happened.

"This is the Generation of Miracles." Kawahara had said in an astonished tone. "Kuroko, your friend's way too good." He looked at Kuroko.

"I don't know that person." Kuroko said after a pause of silence.

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." Kuroko had informed Kawahara. Kise began to rub the back of his head and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I don't know about this." He said to himself. Kagami heard what the blonde boy had said and was confused by what he meant.

"After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He began to make his way towards Kuroko, "Give us Kurokocchi."

There were silent gasps going around the building.

"Come join us. Let's play basketball together again." More gasps filled the building. "I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?"

Kuroko opened his mouth in order to say something in response to Kise's offer, but instead of a polite rejection, something more vulgar came out.

"Piss off, pretty boy." The look on their faces after hearing what supposedly came out of Kuroko's mouth was a high level of incertitude. So they went to find the source of the profane rejection to find Miyuki standing beside Kuroko with a sucker in her mouth.

"Eh? But I wasn't-"Kise began before getting cut off once more.

"**Piss off, you're skinny small ass ain't gonna get** **little blue boy here.**" She responded with a malice tone in English. Kise understood what was said towards him.

"I wasn't speaking to you!" Kise told Miyuki. Miyuki, in response, gave him two birds.

"Kise-kun, I am honored to hear you say that. I must respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko was able to do the proper rejection himself.

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?" Kise was baffled and demanded answers. _Was, being the key word._ Miyuki said within her.

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko answered as seriously as he possibly could.

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise said. Kagami chuckled at what was said and Kise looked back at him. Miyuki knew what was going through Kagami's mind and sighed a bit. _This is the Generation of Miracles. They really are amazing! And there's four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile. _Kagami continued to smile as he spoke to himself in his thoughts.

"As the saying goes, 'add fuel to the fire'." Miyuki said to anyone who decided to listen to her.

"What are you doing? I was gonna say that, Kuroko." Spoke forth Kagami.

"I still have no sense of humor. I'm serious." Kuroko was able to add his two cents in. Kise glanced at his old team mate and smirked. Kagami, too, had a smirk on his face while Miyuki and Kuroko had deadpanned expressions. The scene pans out and it shows the four of them standing in a semi-circle.

* * *

**Omake 2:**

As Kuroko, Kise, Kagami and Miyuki were standing in their semi-circle, something that should have stayed in Miyuki's mouth came out.

"Well, you guys happy now? We're all standing. A bunch of jackasses standing in a semi-circle."

Kagami, Kise and Kuroko looked at Miyuki not believing what was said. Kagami let out a sigh and was done with her. Kise didn't know what to do and Kuroko. Well, let's just say that he wasn't too pleased about what she said either.

* * *

**Hope that you guys liked this chapter! ;w; If possible, would it be alright if one of you lovely readers, could become an editor for my stories? **

**I would really appreciate it if one of you could help me out. **

**Well, that's all that I have to say. ^^ If any of you sneezed while reading this, then bless your face. **


End file.
